


I Lost My Heart At The Fairground

by helloferelith



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Ferris Wheels, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Robbe gets stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel with the last person he ever expected to; Sander Driesen.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	I Lost My Heart At The Fairground

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day :)

It seemed like a good idea at the time. There was nothing else going on this weekend, so when someone had made the suggestion to go down to the fairground, they'd all agreed to it. Robbe had enjoyed himself to begin with. He'd eaten his weight in cheese fries and waffles, tested his strength against Moyo, Jens and Aaron’s in the high striker game and won himself a cute little koala plush, and then almost bust his gut laughing on the dodgems.

When a few of the guys had suggested finishing off the night by going on the Ferris wheel, he'd easily agreed. Overlooking the ocean, the Ferris wheel would have an amazing view, and he still had enough money left burning a hole in his pocket for one more ride. He preferred that to Moyo’s original suggestion of them heading for the roller coaster. He didn't think his stomach could handle that.

Robbe got in line, which was still decently long even though the sun was close to setting, a few rays of pink had started to tinge the sky. The guys quietly chatted near him, as they joined some of the girls in the queue, but he ignored them all, craning his head up to take in the height of it.

"You want to ride with me, Robbe?" A voice asked.

Robbe turned, glancing with surprise at Sander Driesen. He was a year older than Robbe, so he didn't know him that well. He’d seen him around with Noor and all the other artsy kids on nights where they’d spray painted trucks and the sides of old derelict buildings, while getting drunk, but Robbe had never really paid him much attention until now. He was a little taller than him, with bleach blond hair and eyes that looked green, from what Robbe could tell in this dim light. Robbe’s breath caught in his throat. 

"Uh, yeah, sure," he agreed. Sander was confident and funny, and Robbe had no idea why he was even talking to him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sander was hot, in a cocky sort of way, and the longer Robbe looked at him, the more he liked the idea of being alone in the confined space of a rickety Ferris wheel cart with him.

They waited until everyone else had been seated in a cart, and then they climbed into the next completely free one. Just the two of them.

Sander sat beside him, his side warm where it pressed against Robbe’s, and he glanced at him, his heart skipping a beat. It almost seemed like Sander was interested in him, but surely that was crazy? They had mutual friends and had attended all of the same parties, all year so far, but Sander had never spoken a word to him, not even in passing.

The ride started up, and the cart swayed. Robbe looked away from Sander and out towards the ocean, admiring the view of the sunset as it appeared over the water. It was breathtaking. He couldn't look away.

"It's amazing huh?" He asked Sander, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment.

"Beautiful," he agreed. Robbe glanced at him, and it was such a cliched movie moment, because Sander wasn't looking out at the water; he was looking at him.

Robbe flushed. Sander was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him, was even leaning in to do so. He stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Sander blinked, searching his face. "I was trying to kiss you," he said, eyes starting to widen slightly. "Do you not want me to?"

"I don't know," Robbe admitted. "Sander, I don't even know you. A few minutes ago was the first time we've ever even talked to each other."

The cart swayed again, stopping just as they reached the very top. Robbe scooted away from Sander a bit, trying to think. He really didn't understand why Sander was doing this.  _ Why Robbe, with all his inexperience? _

"I'm sorry," Sander sighed. "I've made you uncomfortable."

"It's not that," Robbe said with a shake of his head. "I just don't get it. Why me? Is it a bet or something?"

Sander looked surprised. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently Robbe? What do you mean  _ why you _ ? I swear to god that every single gay, pan or bisexual guy in Belgium would be in love with you given half the chance."

Robbe frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "No one's in love with me."

"Really?" Sander asked incredulously. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you haven't noticed me almost falling over myself trying to get your attention."

"Now I know you're lying," Robbe said, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn’t need to  _ try _ to get anyone’s attention. You’re so.. good-looking..”

"And  _ you _ have cute floppy hair and even though you're shy, you have the most incredible smile. Your eyes just light up," Sander explained. Robbe stared at him, so Sander continued. "Don't even get me started on your lips. They're like, what every wet dream is made of."

Robbe flushed even more. "Stop it," he huffed out a laugh, pressing his hands to his burning cheeks, trying and failing to cool them down.

"You're even beautiful when you're blushing," Sander groaned, giving him a menacing look.

He had to look away from the other boy before his face burned up entirely, staring back out at the ocean again. It was almost completely dark now, only a few rays of light were left streaking across the sky. And they were still at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Wait," Robbe said, forgetting his embarrassment as he stood up, moving to the edge of the cart. It swayed, and he grabbed a hold of the bars as he peered down. He could see a large group of people milling around at the bottom, all craning their heads up. From this high up, he couldn't make out their expressions, but he could hear snippets of their shouted words.

"-don’t panic..." "-down soon."

"Oh shit," he whispered. "I think we're stuck up here."

"What?" Sander groaned, rushing to stand beside him. The cart tipped and Robbe scrambled backwards, sitting down heavily and clinging to the seat with white knuckles, keeping his eyes closed as he waited for the rocking to stop. "Sorry," Sander said quietly.

"I'm okay," Robbe said, slowly opening his eyes. He took a deep breath, coaxing his fingers free from the seat and placing them in his lap.

Sander moved to sit beside him again, wringing his hands together. "God," he muttered, "the most embarrassing moment of my life and now I'm stuck in it."

Robbe turned slightly to look at him. Sander really did look upset, and his heart clenched. He didn't like that look of sadness on his face. "Did you really mean all that?" Robbe asked.

"Yep," Sander said miserably. "No need to rub the rejection in Robbe, I get it. You're not interested."

Robbe scoffed, continuing to look at him for another minute. The whole time, Sander just kept looking down at his hands.

"What else do you like about me?" Robbe eventually asked, biting down of his bottom lip.

"What?" Sander asked incredulously, finally looking up at him.

"Well you think I'm hot, I got that," Robbe continued, "but what else?"

"What else?" Sander asked dumbly, staring at him with a confused look on his face.

Robbe nodded, leaning against the side of the cart and bringing his legs up onto the seat. If he was gonna be stuck here, he was at least going to get Sander to explain himself.

"Um, well," Sander began, looking lost. "You're good at skating."

He rolled his eyes. "We're all good at skating, Sander. There’s nothing else to do around here."

"I was just getting started," Sander insisted. "You always make people smile. You’re compassionate, considerate and empathetic. You accept people just as they are. And you love the people in your life from the inside out.”

Robbe looked startled. Sander must have been watching him quite closely to notice things like that. "Alright, I’ll accept it" he agreed. "You're really good at drawing" he admitted in return, feeling like he wanted to pay Sander a compliment too.

This made Sander's eyes widen slightly. "How do you even know that?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I caught a glimpse once or twice, of the drawings in your sketch pad before you’d start to spray paint them" he explained sheepishly. "I don't think you even noticed me standing there, it was like you were in a trance.”

"Oh," Sander said, like he'd had no idea. It had been almost a month ago. “I didn’t know you’d noticed me too. I kinda took consolation in the fact that you didn't really notice anyone, but then I saw you standing in line tonight and I couldn't help myself. I had to take a shot."

"I see," Robbe hummed. He was flattered, truly. Sander had startled him tonight. He'd had a suspicion that was what Sander was after when he'd asked him to join him on the Ferris wheel, but the way he'd just leaned in had reminded Robbe of his first ever kiss. It had been at a party, and he'd been pushed into a closet with a girl he didn't know. She'd practically jumped him, mashing her lips to his, and he'd flailed back, nearly knocking himself out on the shelf behind him. It hadn't been an enjoyable experience.

But he had a feeling it would be different with Sander.

"I've never kissed a boy before," he confessed. "And only a couple of girls."

"Noor being one of them," Sander nodded.

Robbe rolled his eyes. "Of course you know about that," he complained.

"She told me," Sander said, grimacing slightly. "I didn't really think anything of it at the time. She was just pissed off you didn't kiss her back and that you stormed out straight after. It was only afterward we found out you were interested in guys..”

"I may not be interested in girls that way, but I would’ve reacted the same with a guy. I don't like anyone surprising me," Robbe said quietly. "I just think it's polite to ask permission before you try and kiss someone. And if you like a person, it makes a lot more sense to me to just tell them so, rather than shoving them into a closet and trying to stick your tongue down their throat."

"Or onto a Ferris wheel," Sander said, looking guilty. "I get it. I'm really sorry, Robbe. It was a dumb thing to do."

Robbe could tell he wasn't actually getting it at all. "It's alright. I forgive you, Sander.  _ Next time _ , maybe ask first."

Sander frowned, looking at him. Robbe kept his face blank, waiting to see what the boy would do. He could almost see the gears turning in Sander's head.

The boy hesitated, opening his mouth and then shutting it again, eyes searching his face. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Robbe?"

Robbe's lips turned up slightly. "Only one way to find out," he goaded.

Sander licked his lips nervously. "Robbe," he said, looking deeply into his eyes and shifting a little closer. "I really like you, I have for a long time now. Probably since the first time I saw you badly spraying letters onto a truck-"

Robbe smirked. He remembered that night. It had been really good, but now he wishes he’d met Sander properly back then. "Go on," he encouraged him.

"Can I-" he hesitated again, and Robbe almost took pity on him, almost. "Can I kiss you?" Sander asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask," Robbe said cheerfully, sliding his legs down and reaching forward to grab the front of Sander's hoodie, tugging him closer. "Yes," he whispered, lips hovering just out of reach. "You can kiss me."

Sander's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, and their lips brushed softly, slowly. Robbe felt giddy, following Sander as he started to pull away, kissing him back eagerly. Hands came up to cup his cheeks, Sander angled his head a little so that he could kiss him deeper, parting Robbe's lips to coax out his tongue. Robbe sighed into the kiss, feeling warm despite the chilling wind that whistled through the cart.

He moved back, feeling his lips tingle a little. He licked at them, opening his eyes to find Sander staring at him. Even in the darkness, Robbe could see how wrecked he looked.

"Was that okay?" Sander asked nervously.

Robbe smiled. It was endearing how much Sander liked him, and he was a hell of a kisser. Not that Robbe had much experience in that department, but it had felt amazing. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, over and over, until their lips were bruised and they needed to breathe.

"It was perfect," he beamed.

Sander gave a relieved sigh, and Robbe chuckled. He moved so that his side was pressed to Sander's. They could be up here for a while, but at least they had a pleasant way to pass the time.

"Kiss me again," he said. And Sander did.


End file.
